


Letters To Coach D.

by princessstilinski147



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Stiles, Coach Derek Hale, Cute letters to Coach D., Grumpy Derek, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe some feelios, Multi, Probably some feelios, bff Scott McCall, everyone is human and nothing hurts, mostly cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstilinski147/pseuds/princessstilinski147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Coach had been replaced with Coach D. (something about Coach drinking during school hours), Stiles has found himself daydreaming more and more about the grumpy Derek Hale. He didn't know much about the Coach, other than he absolutely never smiled under and circumstances, but he still found himself falling for the older male. He knew it was probably just a silly crush. </p>
<p>A crush that wouldn't go anywhere.</p>
<p>But when Scott suggests he should write the Coach a letter, explaining how he feels, he gets the brilliant idea to write not one, but multiple letters. They were, of course, all anonymous, so it couldn't end too badly. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The God-Like Coach

**Author's Note:**

> This shall be a happy-funny-cute fanfic! Maybe just a bit of angst, but nothing too much. If anything, you'll be crying with just how cute it will get. Hopefully. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy?

Life was pretty simple for Stiles. He had been sitting with the same friends at lunch for mostly all of his high school years, he had barely changed anything from when he was younger, and he was still the same sarcastic person he had always been junior year. If anything, the teen was pretty happy nothing in his life had changed drastically over the past couple of years. 

His life was going rather well. He had a good relationship with all of his friends, was doing semi-well in lacrosse, and had an awesome relationship with his father. The only thing that could be considered missing was a love life. 

Of course, for a few years he had a crush on Lydia, but he had grown out of that now. Instead, he had grown accustomed to preventing himself from being lonely with various porn sites and constantly hanging out with Scott. 

Although, there was a bit of a bump in the road there. Ever since Scott had begun dating Isaac, he had been third wheeling it. Now, he had nothing against hanging out with the both of them, but constantly watching them gush over each other and how they would always cuddle, even in public… He was growing tired of it. It was sort of gross how obsessed the two were with one another. To put it bluntly, it was quite obnoxious when he had to hear Scott call his boyfriend ‘my little munchkin’ for able the hundredth time only that hour. 

So excuse him if, lately, he was starting to want his own significant other more and more. He wanted someone to accompany him on the last couple of magical years of high school that he had left. 

And as if some almighty god had heard his pleads and cries, during only the first week after starting the new year, they got a new Coach. A coach with a body that should literally be the definition of sin. Saying that Coach Derek was ‘hot’, was insulting. 

Derek was a heavenly God that had been sent down from the heavens just for his own looking pleasure. A perfect piece of art that he was lucky, gracious, just to be able to stare at every day when he went to gym, and when he had lacrosse practice. He wouldn’t mind sitting on the bench for the rest of his life if it meant he got to stare at Derek as the older male directed his class, blowing with his pretty lips into his whistle. 

It should be illegal how attractive Derek was. 

Stiles vividly remembered the first time he had walked into the gym, only to be greeted with the gorgeous new Coach. He nearly drooled at the sight of the man, stopping dead in his footsteps to stare. 

Scott had stopped, turning to look to his best friend with concern. “Stiles?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. He backtracked a couple of steps, stopping next to his friend. Neither of them seemed to care in the slightest that they were blocking the entrance to the gym. 

“Don’t ruin this moment with your voice.” He muttered, swatting a hand lazily in front of Scott’s face, as if that was capable of shooing Scott away. You couldn’t simply say something so interesting to Scott Mccall and hope that the curious puppy-man-child would leave it at that. 

“Dude, what moment?” He asked curiously, moving to stand directly next to the other. Scott tried to follow Stiles’ gaze, but all he could find was their new gym teacher- 

Oh. 

“You’re gay?” Was the first thing that he asked, tilting his head at his best friend. Of course, he had absolutely no problem with that. After all, he was dating another male, himself. It was just a new piece of information. The two of them hadn’t exactly sat down and had some sort of meeting where they spoke about their sexuality. Scott had sort of just told Stiles he was gay by telling him he had started dating Isaac. Stiles had seemed impressed, replying with a smile and ‘Oh, cool, man! So when are we going to the movies, again?’ 

Stiles let out an exaggerated sigh, finally tearing his eyes away from the God in front of his eyes. Instead he looked to his friend. Compared to Derek, Scott looked like garbage. Compared to Derek, /he/ looked like garbage. Everyone looked like garbage now. Great, Derek had forever ruined his expectations of a future significant other. “Yeah, yeah, sure.” He said bluntly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Are you really that surprised?” He asked, finally started to walk again. The two teenagers headed into the locker room with the rest of the males in the gym. 

Scott shrugged before he shook his head. “Not really. I mean, you do have a lot of gay porn on your computer.” He pointed out. Stiles raised an eyebrow, but he continued talking. “Then again, you have a lot of porn in general. I mean, man, you’ve got mostly everything except for the really gross stuff.” 

Stiles looked like Scott had complimented him on something amazing, when really his best friend was judging him. To Stiles, it was a compliment. “Well, that coach is hot.” He stated as they begun to change. By the time they were done, they were the last people left in the locker room, asides from Isaac and Boyd. Although, they were messing around with one of the broken sinks. Not a surprise. 

After joining the rest of the class in the gym room, Isaac’s arm hanging comfortably around Scott’s shoulder, they continued their conversation. Stiles stood on the other side of Scott, opposite to his friend’s boyfriend. “I mean, he’s a freaking God, Scott. You’ve got to agree with me, man.” 

Scott chuckled softly, his arm wrapped around Isaac’s waist. The two were simply inseparable. Stiles nearly gagged at the sight. “Yeah, he is pretty good look. Not my type, though. I’m more into blondes.” He winked to Isaac.

This time Stiles actually did gag. He walked away from the two lovebirds, instead moving closer to where students had gathered in a circle to listen to the new coach. 

“... everyone will be running ten laps around the lacrosse field, there will be no exceptions for anyone.” The Coach was saying, his clipboard tucked under his arm, and his whistle hanging around his neck. The older male wore a maroon sweatshirt with grey gym shorts. Stiles couldn’t help but stare. 

“I don’t want to hear any whiney excuses or anything. No bullshit.” He paused, glancing around the class. No one looked thrilled to have this new, stricter coach, that apparently didn’t take any bullshit. That was a shame because Stiles was full of bullshit. “Head out to the field!” He blew into his whistle seconds later.

Students mumbled protests to their friends, but otherwise started to head out to the lacrosse field. Even if no one wanted to be running this early in the morning. 

Stiles once again met up with his friends, this time Erica joining them. 

“This new coach seems strict, huh?” She commented, holding Boyd’s hand as the male walked next to her. They had been dating for the last two and a half years, and unlike Scott and Isaac they weren’t too big on PDA. Aka they were nauseatingly affectionate 24/7. It was wonderful. 

“... He doesn’t seem too bad.” Stiles said in response, shrugging his shoulders. He had his hands stuffed inside his bright red sweatshirt, wearing a simple pair of sweatpants on bottom. 

Erica raised an eyebrow. Out of everyone else, she would have expected Stiles to be the one to complain the most. Or to act out the most and end up getting himself detention. 

Seeing her confusion, Scott decided to fill her in. Still, Isaac had his arm around his shoulders. “Stiles has a crush on the hot new coach.” He explained bluntly, looking amused. 

“Not just ‘hot’!” Stiles instantly said, looking to Erica. He was practically beaming, a smile spreading across his face. “This coach is gorgeous, a work of art!” He said enthusiastically. Everyone in the group seemed to be amused by just how excited he was getting over one man. 

“Give it a week, he won’t be so hot after forcing you to run for unnecessary amounts of time.” Scott said casually, patting his friend on the back with a smile. Finally, he detached himself from Isaac as they made it to the field. 

They all ran together in a group, occasionally exchanging small conversation. Though, by the seventh lap around the lacrosse field, no one was talking, but rather panting and exhausted. By then, Stiles had already tripped multiple times, too distracted with staring at Derek. 

Derek had chosen to stand at the edge of the field closest to the school, in order to make sure no one tried to get out of running and escape to the gym. The male was occasionally glancing around the field and making notes of things on his clipboard. 

As the group grew closer to the coach, Stiles tripped over absolutely nothing but thin air, and landed face first into the grass. The entire group stopped with him, Derek raising an eyebrow as he glanced up from his clipboard. 

He quite casually walked towards the group of friends, his attention solely directed on Stiles. “Can’t keep your feet on the ground, Stilinski?” He asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly at the teen. 

Stiles scrambled to at least sit up, wiping off the dirt that had smudged onto his cheek. He chuckled softly, glancing a bit to his group of friends, as if to ask for help, but they all slowly inched away from him. Even Scott had gone back to running. That little traitor. If he thought he was helping, he most certainly was not. Just because he had a small crush on Derek, didn’t mean he actually wanted to do something about it. 

“Uh, yeah, Coach.” He shrugged his shoulders, brushing himself off as he got to his feet again. “Guess gravity hates me today. Well, it’s more likely that it hates me everyday. Gravity is a bit of a bitch, Coach.” He snickered. 

Derek stayed unamused looking, a clear frown on his lips. Still, Stiles found him to be one of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen on the face of this planet. “Do you think you’re funny?” He questioned.

Stiles was caught a bit off guard by the question, hesitating. Was this some sort of trick question? Was he supposed to say no? Because the answer he thought was right, would be yes. He didn’t find himself to be extremely amusing and hilarious. Even his friends found him to be funny. Derek probably didn’t. 

“To be honest, I think I’m hilarious.” He stated with a small grin, raising a brow.

‘Please give me detention, sensei’- okay too much hentai for him. He needed to stop watching that. 

The coach scoffed, rolling his eyes at the teen. He sloppily wrote up the other a detention slip and held it out to him. “Room 47 after school. Don’t be late, Stilinski.” He said flatly. 

After Stiles took the detention slip, he once again ran off. Okay, maybe this wasn’t some porno where he’d end up being bent over a desk by his hot sensei, but at least he could watch the other during detention. And stare at that attractive face.


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of further bothering the grumpy coach, he chose to keep his mouth shut. He kept in mind what Lydia had said to him: ‘Just try your best not to piss him off, and there’s a chance he won’t hate you.’. Seemed simple enough for even him to listen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to ch 2!! Finally, we're slowly getting somewhere with this fanfic! 
> 
> Ahaha, hope you enjoy!

“You managed to get detention on the first day with him?” Lydia asked, walking at Stiles’ side. The last bell had just rung, and seeing they shared a last class, she had agreed to walking him to detention. “Way to make a first impression.” She commented with a soft smile.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders softly, his hands stuffed into his pockets. “I figured he’d take me out to dinner afterwards.” He joked casually. It earned a small scoff out of Lydia. She obviously wasn’t too amused by this, or the fact that he had a crush on a not-so-nice gym teacher. In fact, none of his friends really thought this crush was even logical. 

“You know, I’m not going to do anything stupid.” He pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow, stopping to stand in front of room 47. Her arms crossed across her chest as she leaned her weight more on one foot than the other. Her pose gave off the vibe of sass-master. “Stiles, this new coach just screams ‘I hate everyone and everything’. Even if you’re not trying to do anything stupid, I doubt he’ll enjoy your presence either way.” She pointed out. She was, of course, right. “Nor is he probably at all delighted to have to stay after for detention on his first day.” 

She paused, but continued when Stiles simply scratched the back of his head and stood there silently. Lydia sighed softly, putting a hand on his arm comfortingly. “Just try your best not to piss him off, and there’s a chance he won’t hate you.” She suggested. 

The teen smiled, happy at least one of his friends had advice for him. “Thanks, Lydia.” He said sincerely. Stiles quickly pulled her into a hug, despite the sound of disgust she made at it. She wasn’t big on physical contact with anyone. Even friends. “I’ll try my best to be charming.” He winked to her before disappearing into the classroom. 

Stiles curiously looked around the empty room, a bit surprised to see that the coach wasn’t there yet. He would have expected the other would have been there to scold him for being a millisecond late, or something ridiculous like that. With a small hum, he went and took a seat in the first desk. The teen leaned back comfortably, throwing his backpack up onto the desk in front of him. He played with the zipper a bit before he decided to take his homework out. He might as well get some work done before he had to go home, especially since he’d be there for a while. Perhaps, if he was lucky enough, Derek would keep him there longer if he misbehaved. 

Alright, alright, Stilinski. Enough with the hentai-induced-thoughts. 

It was bad enough his mind was always in the gutter without him thinking Derek would ever keep him there for extra time. And if he did, nothing would happen. 

As soon as he actually started getting down to doing his homework, which he didn’t have much, Derek walked through the door. The coach sighed heavily at the sight of Stiles. He looked disappointed, as if he had been expecting Stiles to skip detention. Did he think he was some sort of delinquent? 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t the most behaved teenager, but he certainly wasn’t too much of a trouble maker. He only occasionally broke into the school late at night with Scott, and only on very special occasions snuck into the woods late at night to drink booze with his friends. 

Other than that, he behaved himself fairly well. 

“Hey, Coach.” He greeted happily, a grin present on his lips. He wanted to make a good impression. Well, a better impression than he had made earlier in the day. Perhaps if he was charming enough towards the new Coach, he wouldn’t be tortured during lacrosse practice. 

Derek glanced to Stiles a bit, nodding his head toward the teen before he took a seat in the desk in front of him. “Hello, Stilinski.” He greeted formally.

Compared to when Stiles had seen him earlier, his clothing was now more casual attire; navy blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Yep. He definitely had expected Stiles to ditch detention and had probably been planning to just head home for the day. Stiles almost felt bad for the other. Well, if it weren’t for the fact that Derek was the one to give him detention in the first place. Besides, he got to see the other’s gorgeous face for a little longer, so he was fine with it. 

Stiles hummed curiously, biting at the end of his pencil as he stared at the other. The coach raised his brow at the student, as if to ask him ‘what?’. He shrugged, looking away from Derek, back to his homework instead. “If you really don’t wanna be here, Coach, you could just call off the detention. Maybe reschedule for another day?” He questioned before continuing to speak. “I mean, I’m open all week. Except for the days there’s lacrosse practice after school, but I’m pretty sure we’re both busy on those days.” He continued to babble on. Well, up until Derek put his hand up. 

“Just- stop talking, Stilinski. You’re not getting out of detention.” He said bluntly. “Shut up and sit there quietly.” 

The teen pouted a bit, slumping back in his seat even further to the point where it could almost be considered for him to be lying down. It was an awkward position; the kind of position where it looked like it might hurt, but didn’t actually hurt. 

Instead of further bothering the grumpy coach, he chose to keep his mouth shut. He kept in mind what Lydia had said to him: ‘Just try your best not to piss him off, and there’s a chance he won’t hate you.’. Seemed simple enough for even him to listen to. 

They spent thirty minutes sitting in silence, Stiles doing his homework and Derek attempting to do work. Although, the older male continually spared glances at the clock, trying to will time to go faster. Usually it would result with him letting out a frustrated growl that time seemed to only go slower. He had much better things to be doing right now than sitting with some kind who was annoying- things like sleeping in his bed. 

Okay, maybe he didn’t have much of a social life outside of school, and maybe he didn’t really have anything that would be considered important, but he didn’t want to be babysitting. 

The silence continued up until the fire alarm went off, for whatever reason. Derek sighed, standing from his desk and motioned for Stiles to follow him. Why were there even fire alarms for after school?

Oh yeah- probably because there was an actual fire in the building. Or maybe some kid thought it would be funny to pull the fire alarm, despite there being hardly anyone in the building. 

“Maybe someone set the garbage in the lunchroom on fire again.” Stiles commented as they exited the building, walking besides Derek. The teen had his hands full with his backpack and notebooks, having grabbed them last minute. There was no way in hell he was letting all his hard work get burnt to a crisp. Even if he disliked school. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at the teen, looking a bit curious. As if he was actually interested in this. “Someone set garbage on fire before?” He asked, not looking too surprised. It was a school filled with teenagers, after all. Teens did all kinds of crazy shit- he should know, he was one at one point. 

Although, he never had lit garbage on fire in a school lunchroom.

Stiles nodded his head, a grin spreading across his face again. He successfully stuffed his books back into his bag before he slung it over his shoulder. “Several times, actually.” He stated, looking up to the older male. He liked having the other listen to him. 

“The first couple of times it was at the end of the year last year. It was the seniors way of saying goodbye, I guess.” He said. “And the last five or six times was a few days before you got here. Jackson and a couple of his buddies were pulling a ‘prank’ on the lunch ladies ‘cause ‘they serve shitty food’.” He quoted, pausing. “I mean, I agree, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna light garbage on fire.”

Derek nodded his head softly. This kid sure did talk a lot. Like none-stop. It was sort of obnoxious, but he didn’t say anything. 

Stiles took this as his cue to shut his mouth before he ended up pissing Derek off again. The two walked into the parking lot, Derek leading them. The older male paused for a bit, glancing to Stiles. 

“... You know, you could get the hell out of here.” He said after a minute or so, keeping his eyes straight ahead at the school, not looking to Stiles anymore. “Especially seeing you grabbed all of your things. You could just hop in your car and drive off, I wouldn’t be able to stop you.” He stated blandly. 

The teen raised an eyebrow, pausing. He wondered what was so important in Derek’s life that he didn’t want to spend the last ten minutes of detention with him. Though, that didn’t mean he was about to ask. Despite his almost overwhelming curiosity, he wouldn’t bother Derek too much. 

He hummed. “Are you suggesting I skip out on the rest of my detention, Coach?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at him, smiling. 

Derek let out an exhausted sigh. “Damnit, Stilinski. Get outta here.” He said, although he didn’t sound all that angry. He sounded tired. Must be because it was his first day dealing with a bunch of annoying teenagers. 

Stiles nodded his head. “Alright, alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He patted Derek on the shoulder, staring at the other for a brief few moments. He turned away after that, walking across the parking lot to his jeep. 

He was certainly going to enjoy the rest of his year with Derek. And hopefully the years to follow. 

oOo

“You really like him, huh?” Scott asked, pulling his lacrosse shirt on over his head, messing up his already messy hair. Currently, Stiles had his eyes trained on Derek, whom obliviously sat in his office. 

Stiles hummed a bit, hardly paying attention to what his friend was saying. He was too busy paying attention to the way Derek slouched slightly, his eyes trained on his phone. He looked so peaceful; so totally not angry. It was a nice sight.

“Stiles.” Scott said, trying to gain back his attention. “Hey, dude.” He moved to snap his fingers in front of the others face. 

Finally, Stiles looked to his best friend. “Wha- oh, yeah… Hi.” He raised an eyebrow casually, as if he hadn’t been totally side tracked by their totally hot Coach. “Um, yeah… I really do like him. Like I’ve said to you, multiple times.” He said bluntly. 

Scott thought for a couple of minutes, leaning up against the lockers. “You should write him a letter.” He suggested casually, staring at the Coach now too, but not with total heart-eyes like Stiles was. 

“What?” Stiles questioned, frowning softly. “Dude, that’s a horrible idea.” He turned down almost immediately. It was a really bad idea; leaving his coach that could kick his ass some sappy love letter. 

“It’s not, though.” He shook his head, looking to Stiles again with a smile. He looked like a puppy when he got all happy like this, which was very often. Scott was like one giant puppy that you just couldn’t not like. “You could anonymously write him a love letter, you know, and maybe he’d write back? And you guys could slowly get to know one another- oh my god, it would be so adorable.” He looked to his friend expectantly. 

Stiles thought for a while, really thinking about it. Was it worth getting caught? Yeah, probably. “Alright, fine.” He agreed, sighing softly in defeat. He couldn’t say no to those puppy-eyes. “But if this backfires, I’m kicking your ass, Scotty.” He threatened lightly. 

If anything, Scott could probably beat him in a fight easily. 

Scott nodded, smiling happily. “Yeah, of course, dude.” He agreed easily before turning and lead his friend out to the lacrosse field. “I’ll help you write the note later.” He stated casually. 

Stiles sighed heavily. “Fine.” He agreed. 

He guessed he was writing sappy love letters to his coach, after all.


	3. The First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Receiving a love letter on his desk wasn't really a surprise. In fact, it was pretty normal for Derek to be considered the 'hot teacher', so it was often for him to receive quite perverted an obnoxious love letters. 
> 
> This one, though, had a different tone to it. It was almost sweet, innocent- it was interesting. Some horny teen had managed to keep it in his pants enough to write a decent letter that he actually enjoyed.
> 
> A letter that he, surprisingly enough, responded to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I went camping with my bae and bestie. ^-^ But here you are now!~ 
> 
> Please enjoy.~

The first letter made to the Coach was pretty half assed; Stiles was just hanging out in the library on his free period, Scott besides him. That was when his friend had suggested, in a whisper, “why don’t you get started on a letter for you-know-who?”

It wasn’t much of a surprise to him that Scott would bring up the subject only a day later. In fact, he had expected as much from his friend. 

Stiles sighed softly as he pulled out a blank sheet of lined paper from his book bag, as well as a pencil, and set it in front of him. He stared at the paper for a minute, not knowing exactly what he should write. He didn’t want to sound creepy and possibly ruin the chance of Derek writing anything back. Then again, he didn’t want to make it seem like he wasn’t completely interested in having something more than friendship with the Coach. 

“Do you want me to help?” Scott asked, the teen tilting his head curiously to one side. They had decided to work on homework- aka Scott was working on homework while Stiles had been taking the time to zone out. He didn’t have any homework, anyways. 

He shrugged softly in response, slumping down in his chair a bit. He picked up the pencil, casually biting at the end of it. “I’m not completely against the idea of you helping…” He mumbled, glancing to his friend. From the way he looked at him, Scott knew he wanted help. No- he knew that his friend /needed/ help. Otherwise, if he didn’t receive any guidance, Stiles was going to sit there and procrastinate until there was no time left to write anything.

Scott smiled softly, pushing asides the algebra homework he had been working on and leaned closer towards Stiles. “Just start out simple, and keep it anonymous.” He stated. “Also, keep the perverted remarks to the minimum; Derek doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would like that. He’d probably much rather if you just… Talk about simple things. Ask a couple of questions, easy ones. Like maybe about his hobbies- oh, and list some of yours in return.” 

Stiles stared at Scott for a good minute, his eyes a bit wide. “Are you Oprah?” He asked, in all seriousness. 

In return, Scott scoffed and shook his head lightly, snickering softly. “No.” He answered flatly, raising his brow a bit. “Just take my advice, man.” 

Stiles grinned, nodding his head as he picked up the pencil and started writing. He did exactly what he was told to do; or rather, he tried to follow by Scott’s rules, but he did tend to trail off a bit whenever he wrote things. He hoped Derek wouldn’t mind too much that he got a bit off track. 

When he was finished writing, signing the paper at the bottom with a capital ‘M’, for anonymous reasons. He simply figured it wouldn’t be guessed that it was him, seeing he used a nickname that was nothing like his real name. The teen glanced to Scott, who had gone back to finishing up his homework. “... Where should I even put this?” He asked curiously, now looking a bit confused. They had thought everything through, all except for how they would manage to deliver the letter to the Coach. They couldn’t simply /hand/ the letter to Derek and hope it would still remain anonymous. Derek wasn’t stupid- he’d eventually catch on to who wrote the letter; especially if one of Stiles’ friends gave it to him. 

Scott hummed for a brief moment, thinking it over rather quickly- almost as if he had already thought of this, but hadn’t bothered to share it with Stiles yet. “We put it on his desk after school hours; when he goes home.” He stated simply, as if it were a normal occurrence for them to simply break into the school at night. 

Okay, maybe it was normal, but who hadn’t at least broken into a school at least once in their life? Kids who weren’t delinquents, that’s who. 

“And if he decides to write back,” Scott continued, snapping Stiles’ brief attention span back onto him. “He can leave it on his desk, and we’ll find it there.” 

“What if he decides to write back, but waits there for us?” Stiles instantly asked, anxiously gnawing at his bottom lip. 

The other teen shrugged his shoulders. “That’s a chance we have to take, man. Hopefully, seeing you made the letter anonymous, he’ll catch onto that and not be a douche. I doubt he’ll spend his off hours sitting and waiting in his office in the dark, though.” He pointed out, raising a brow. “He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to have the patience for that.” 

Stiles nodded his head softly, seeming to take in this information. Yeah, Derek definitely didn’t have the patience to wait in a dark office after hours- waiting for god knows what. If Derek /was/ going to try and find out who wrote the letter, he’d probably just write back an angry response asking who wrote it. He wouldn’t waste his time waiting for some idiotic teenager. 

“Alright,” Stiles finally said, smiling cheerfully as the bell rang. He stood from his seat, gathering up his things, shoving the folded letter into his pocket. “Let's do this.” He concluded, happy it was almost the end of the day. 

oOo

Lacrosse practice went surprisingly well; apparently Coach had some forms to fill out and had sat on the bench for the majority of the time, filling them out. “Do whatever, just don’t bother me.”, He had said before plopping down, the clipboard sitting in his lap. 

Stiles had stared for a good couple of minutes while Scott and Isaac talk amongst themselves next to him. He certainly hadn’t expected to have a free practice today- he had expected brutality, an angry yelling, grumpy coach. Although, that didn’t mean he was complaining about this development. It was nice to simply relax and watch the older male. He forced to look away, though, as Scott started speaking to him. 

“So, seeing he’s busy, and not caring about what we’re doing, we should slip into the locker room and put the letter on his desk now.” Scott stated, Isaac’s arm resting around his shoulders. The blonde wasn’t really paying attention, his face nuzzled into the side of Scott’s head, face buried in the thick, brown hair. 

“Oh,” Stiles nodded slowly, his heart starting to beat a bit faster. “... But maybe someone should distract him, just in case.” He pointed out, raising a brow a bit. The idea of actually going through with this stupid plan was making him anxious- what the hell would Derek even think? He probably wouldn’t be happy about some kid having a schoolgirl crush on him. 

Scott seemed to think about it for a minute. “Yeah.” He agreed, glancing around the field. Most of the other lacrosse players had already taken a seat on the bleachers, most likely doing homework and talking amongst themselves. “But someone who we don’t really hang out with… Maybe…” He scanned his eyes before pausing. “Danny.” He stated, grinning. Stiles grinned at him in return. 

“I’ll go ask him-” Stiles said, turning, but was stopped by Scott putting his hand on the other teen’s shoulder. 

“No way, dude.” Scott shook his head, smiling. “I’m sorry to break it to you, but Danny doesn’t exactly enjoy your presence… I’ll ask him, without making him want to leave.” He stated, detaching from Isaac and walked over to Danny. 

Stiles watched, a clear pout on his lips as he crossed his arms. Okay, maybe Scott was right, but he still knew he could probably get Danny to do it- with the right amount of annoying and obnoxious behavior. 

“I’m not surprised Danny doesn’t like you.” Isaac stated from behind him, a small smirk on the blonde’s lips. 

“Shut up, Isaac.” Stiles stated, huffing. 

Isaac shrugged, unaffected by the others tone. He just didn’t care. “Hey, I’m just saying, if you didn’t annoy the shit outta the poor guy, he would actually do you favors.” He pointed out. 

Stiles turned to Isaac, raising an eyebrow. “Do you have anything to say that I don’t already know?” Isaac opened his mouth to answer, but he continued. “No, you don’t. I know I should learn to shut up, but I can’t.” He answered for the other. 

Isaac snickered softly, watching as Scott walked back over. He and Danny had been talking for a bit longer, the both of them smiling. Scott was just really good at getting on everyone’s good side. 

“He said he’d do it.” Scott concluded once in ear shot. He smiled happily, feeling rather accomplished in himself. 

The three of them watched as Danny stood up from where he had been sitting next to Jackson and Lydia, saying a brief couple of words to them before heading over to Derek. He took a seat next to the coach, putting on a serious expression. After getting Derek’s attention, Danny began to speak, probably going on about some lie he had made up. Derek seemed to be paying attention, though, so that was a good thing. 

“Alright, go put the letter in Coach’s office.” Scott stated, patting Stiles on the shoulder. It made the other teen flinch a bit.

Stiles hurried to head back into the school, slipping into the locker room as he slowly felt more and more anxious. It really worried him how Derek would react to the letter- if he would take it well. It seemed as if it was leaning more towards Derek freaking out over it and getting pissed. 

Then again, there was a chance he’d actually write back. That, perhaps, he’d be interested. 

After stealthily placing the folded letter on the Coach’s desk, on top of all his other papers and folders, Stiles snuck back outside. 

Just as he got outside, he heard Derek ask, “Danny, is this story going anywhere?”, not looking too happy with Danny at the moment.

Danny pondered the question for a minute before shaking his head. “... Uh, no, sorry. Never mind, Coach.” He said before getting up and went back to sitting next to Jackson and Lydia. Derek sighed heavily, going back to filling out his papers irritably. 

Scott looked to Stiles, the teen anxiously biting at his bottom lip and staring at the Coach. “Dude, did you do it?” He questioned, snapping his friend’s attention towards him.

The teen nodded, looking to Scott instead and sighed heavily. “Uh, yeah. I did it.” He stated, pausing a moment to think. “Dude, he’s probably going to freak out, isn’t he?” He asked, frowning softly. 

Scott looked to him sympathetically, moving to place a hand on Stiles’ shoulder in a comforting way. “I don’t think he will.” He said softly, smiling softly. “He might be a bit confused, but probably not pissed. I mean, you weren’t perverted or anything, right?”

Stiles slowly shook his head. He had refrained from anything perverted. In fact, the whole letter had been strictly PG. “... No, not at all.” 

“Then he’s not gonna freak out. There’s nothing to freak out over. It’s just a harmless love letter.” He reassured, pulling Stiles into a brief hug. The hug didn’t last too long before they departed. Stiles felt a hell of a lot better, though. He was almost glad had he actually had the guts to put the letter there. 

For the remainder of the practice, which was more like a simple meet up at this point, the three messed around on the field. They tossed back and forth a ball they had found, probably had been left out by a gym class. They had recently been playing baseball in gym class, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. 

oOo

Derek sighed heavily, heading back to his office, the locker room empty. By now, everyone had left and gone home from practice for the day. It was a comforting feeling, knowing that he had the place to himself and no annoying teenagers to bother him any longer. Although, surprisingly, no one had really bothered him today. Asides from Danny trying to tell him some ridiculous story of home he had once broken his leg. 

Yeah, it hadn’t lasted too long though. It seemed as if Danny had been too young to actually recall anything of importance from the story. He guessed that the teen had simply been trying to get on his good side. Or maybe he had just wanted to actually talk to the new coach. Not the first time it had happened. 

He stopped at his desk, turning on the small lamp before plopping down into the squeaky and old seat. He was about to do more paperwork when a certain, folded paper caught his eye. It had a sloppily drawn winky emoticon on the front of it. The coach raised an eyebrow, carefully picking it up and opened the folded paper. 

Derek stared at it blankly for a bit, not yet reading the works yet. It was quite obvious what it was- a love letter. And it wasn’t the first time he was ever receiving one, either. For whatever reason, students seemed to find him attractive and wrote him silly little notes. Most of them were obnoxiously perverted; to a level where it made him pissed off to all hell. 

Although, as he started reading, he found that this particular note was so clean that it was almost laughable. It was so innocent, and just sweet that it compelled him to actually write back. 

He stared at the words, ‘so, if you’re totally not annoyed by this stupid little letter, maybe you could write back? You know, leave it on your desk. I know it’s kinda weird and stuff, especially with me breaking into your office to put this here and then retrieve any thing you might leave- but hey, at least I’m not leaving pranks in your office?’ He scoffed, but continued reading. “Uh, sorry. Getting off track here. Anyways; I wanna get to know you. Anonymously, of course. Kinda like online dating but with sappy love letters.’ 

Derek stared at the paper, especially paying attention to the fancily written ‘M’ at the bottom of the paper. It caught his attention, made him intrigued. He didn’t know why, he just really wanted to know what it meant. 

So that was why he wrote the sloppily written note in return;  
‘Hey, uh, guess you’re not the only weird one for writing me a letter. Seeing I’m responding. Anyways, hobbies: sleeping is definitely one of them. And I like to go to the gym a lot. I’m not really that interesting, I guess. But I guess that was obvious, seeing I’m working at a high school entertaining a bunch of obnoxious teenagers.   
So asides from lacrosse what are you interested in?’ He wrote, it having been included in the anonymous letter that this was in fact one of the guys in lacrosse. It didn’t bother him. 

‘Sincerely, Derek’, he sighed at last, deciding it was better to keep his letter short and sweet. He folded the letter and placed it on top of the same stack of papers the other letter had been placed. 

Derek got up, grabbing the letter he had received and shoved it into his pocket before leaving his office. He’d finish the rest of the papers another day. 

The more he thought about the letter, the more interested he was. Sure, the letter was mostly off topic and basically one big ramble with a couple of questions, but it was also very sweet. Sweet enough, and innocent enough, to the point where he was interested. 

‘This is ridiculous.’, he thought as he got in his car and drove off, heading home for the night.


	4. Tutoring? Tutoring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is practically bouncing off the walls when he learns that Derek had actually replied to his sappy love letter. Though, the teen is ten times happier when his Coach agrees to after school tutoring sessions. 
> 
> Who knew grumpy, old Derek Hale could be so 'nice'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Finally updating after a while. Once again, sorry, I tend to procrastinate a lot. ^.^'' 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!!

Stiles was like an overexcited puppy when he discovered that Derek had in fact decided to return his letter. It was like a dream come true- a dream that he thought would honestly never come true. If anything, he would have expected Derek to get annoyed at the fact that some sappy teenager was writing him love letters. 

Of course, he didn’t know Derek’s true feelings towards the whole situation. He guessed that maybe Derek wanted friends. Why he was desperate enough to make friends with a high school student, Stiles had no clue. In reality, Derek could probably make friends with anyone that he wanted to. If, of course, they got past his whole grumpy exterior. 

He shot a smirk to Scott as he walked out into the parking lot, his friend putting his helmet on, getting ready to head home on his bike. “Guess what I got.~” Stiles said in a sing song voice, waving the letter in the air, as if it were a trophy. And to him, that’s just what the letter was to him. 

A trophy that he had rightfully won. He was proud of himself, completely happy that he had actually decided to write a letter to his gym teacher in the first place. 

Scott looked completely shocked, dropping his bike to the ground as he turned towards Stiles and approached. “Did he really write you back? Really?” He asked, curiously trying to grab the letter out of his friends hand. Stiles yanked it out of reach before he could. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, buddy.” He smirked. 

“Come on, man,” Scott pouted, frowning softly. His curiosity was getting the best of him, he wanted to see what exactly their big, grumpy coach had written back. “Lemme see it.” 

Stiles shook his head softly, walking over to his jeep. “Come over my place then. You can put your bike in the trunk.” He stated, hoping in the drivers seat. It didn’t take long for Scott to successfully stuff his bike in the back of the beat up jeep, and to hop in the passenger's seat. The entire way there, Scott constantly reached over to try and take the letter. This resulted in Stiles shoving it into his back pocket. 

“Have a little patience.” The teen said with a smirk, despite the fact that he was practically bouncing in his own seat, the anticipation getting to him. What if the letter was filled with horrible insults? What if Derek had vowed to find out who put the letter on his desk and kill them?

Stiles didn’t doubt for one second that Derek wasn’t capable of murder. Hell, he could see the guy ripping someone’s throat out with just his bare hands.

The two teens practically raised up the stairs of the Stilinski household, Scott occasionally trying to grab the letter out of Stiles’ back pocket; to which Stiles would slap his hand away. 

Once in Stiles’ room, they both sat side by side on the bed, Stiles carefully beginning to unfold the note. He stared blankly at it, his foot tapping on the floor anxiously. He didn’t even read it yet, just stared at the words on the paper, mentally checking to see if there were any horrible slurs. To his surprise, there wasn’t anything. No ‘fuck off’, no ‘don’t write me stupid shit like this ever again’. 

No, the letter was short and simple, but… Sweet. It was almost as innocent as his own had been. Just simple, playful, curiosity. 

The teen smiled brightly as he begun to read the letter, Scott reading with him. 

“Dude…” Scott muttered once he was done reading, staring at the paper in disbelief. It was still a pretty big shock that Derek had even written anything back; it was an even bigger shock, though, that the letter was… Nice. A word he would have never used to describe any aspect of Derek. Derek was a grumpy gym teacher who seemed to hate his job, despite only just starting at their school. 

Stiles laughed lightly, folding the letter back up and held it tightly in his hands, pausing for a moment. “That’s… Amazing.” He breathed, turning to look to Scott, a bright smile spreading across his face. A dopey smile, if that. One that made Scott chuckle softly. 

“Yeah, it really is.” He stated, glancing to the folded letter in his friend’s hands. “I mean, who would’ve thought Coach was capable of being nice. At all.” He smiled, giving Stiles a pat on the shoulder. 

“Not only that, but it looks like he’s interested.” Scott added. Stiles nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“I need to write him back.” Stiles said quickly, practically vibrating in his seat. He was excited- over excited. Stiles was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, and nothing could ever change that. 

Scott nodded, fully encouraging this. He watched as Stiles got up, going over to take a seat in his desk. It only took a total of five seconds for him to pull out a notepad and a pen. 

The teen stared down at the paper, unsure of what he should say, or where he should even start. 

“Just answer the questions he initially asked.” Scott chimed in, a smile on his face as he got up. “Don’t go overboard with details, though, or you’ll end up giving away who you are.” He warned. “I gotta go meet Isaac and Danny at the library for a project.” He stated, walking to the door. 

Before exiting, he looked to Stiles. “Good luck.” He said sincerely before leaving, smiling to his friend. 

Stiles thanked him shortly, far too engulfed in his own thoughts. He needed to clear his mind before actually writing Derek back. Sighing softly, the teen got up from his seat and walked downstairs. 

“Dad?” He called out, glancing around the kitchen. No answer; his dad must still be working. He shrugged it off, used to the house being empty during the day. Not that he really minded too much. Sometimes it was just nicer to have company, rather than being alone in an empty house. Stiles directed his attention towards the fridge, opening it and peered inside. After a few moments of debate, he settled on a bottled water. 

Stiles glanced to the front door, tilting his head. Leave and take a walk around, or do homework? Homework seemed completely unappealing to him, so with that, he grabbed a jacket and left. He walked past his jeep, patting the side of his car with a smile before heading down the street. 

By now, Scott was long gone, probably having rushed off to meet his boyfriend and friend at the library. 

Stiles sighed, imagining the scene at the library; Danny uncomfortably sitting across from Scott and Isaac most likely cuddling. He snickered a bit at the thought, glad he wasn’t the only was tortured with Scott and Isaac’s constant PDA. 

As he walked down the side of the road, his mind wandered from topic to topic, never able to concentrate on just one. Before he knew it, he was walking past a local park. He hummed, deciding to walk around the park for a bit. 

His eyes wandered over the many trees, smiling happily from the calming environment. He stopped walking to watch two squirrels chasing each other up a tree. It amused him for a couple of moments before something caught his eyes- or rather, someone. 

A certain gym teacher sat at a bench several feet away, feeding bread to a group of birds that had gathered in front of him. Almost instantly, Stiles walked over, being sure not to disturb the birds as he took a seat next to Derek. 

“So this is what you do outside of school.” He said softly, grinning a bit as he looked to the older male. 

Derek rolled his eyes, calmly continuing to feed the birds in front of him. He acted as if Stiles wasn’t there for a good couple of moments before looking to the high school student. “Not exactly.” He answered truthfully, raising a brow. 

Stiles chuckled softly, glad the older male wasn’t acting like he was the Antichrist and being a grump. It was nice. “So what do you do out of school then?” He asked curiously, looking ahead to the birds instead of Derek, swinging his legs. 

The Coach raised both brows, wondering why in the hell Stiles was even talking to him. Most students he saw out of school either didn’t say anything to him, or exchanged awkward greetings before carrying on with their day. 

“Nothing, really.” He finally answered, looking back to the birds he was feeding. “Usually I’m too busy grading papers to actually do anything of significance.” He said truthfully, not knowing why he was being so nice. Maybe it wasn’t because he was under pressure right now to conduct an entire class filled with hyper high school students. 

Yeah, that was probably it. 

The teen nodded his head in response, quieting down. Any other questions he had, pushed to the back of his mind. He was making it his goal to not be too annoying, to not make Derek hate him anymore than he already did. He just really wanted to make the coach like him. 

Derek glanced to the teen again, relatively surprised at how quiet he could actually be. The silence was nice, but from what he had noticed, Stiles wasn’t usually silent. Especially around his friends, or adults, or just anyone. The teenager simply didn’t shut his mouth. It seemed to also get him into trouble, so perhaps that’s why now, he was being silent. Or maybe Derek had sufficiently scared the poor kid enough to where he didn’t want to talk to him anymore. 

At the thought, the Coach frowned, taking out another piece of bread from the bag, and held it out to Stiles. He didn’t say anything, but instead grunted softly and raised his brows, as if to say ‘Take it’. 

Stiles stared at the male for a moment, hesitantly reaching out and took the pieces of bread. “... Thanks.” He said with a small smile, moving to tear the bread into small pieces and throw it down to the birds. The teen hummed softly, seeming content with just sitting there and feeding the bird with his Coach. If anything, he really seemed to be enjoying the experience. 

Derek paused, staring at Stiles. “Where’s Scott?” Was all that came to mind. It was with good reason; Scott and Stiles seemed inseparable. No matter what, they were always walking in the hall together. Whether it be with a large group of friends, or just them. It was rare that they would actual separate. Derek just had guessed it was the same after school, as well. 

“Uh,” Stiles raised an eyebrow, having not expected the grumpy Coach to actually engage in conversation. “He’s working on a group project in the library. Mr. Harris gave me a different group, well, ‘cause I don’t get any work done with Scott.” He chuckled lightly. 

In return, the Coach gave a simple nod of his head, looking satisfied with Stiles’ answer. For several minutes, the two sat in silence; Stiles feeding the rest of his bread to the birds before they ended up flying away, spooked off by people walking by. 

“Coach?” Stiles asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You can just call me Derek, we’re out of school.” He stated bluntly, looking to the other. 

“Uh, yeah, Derek.” He corrected himself, pausing briefly for a second to collect his thoughts. “Are you any good at literature?” He asked curiously. 

No, Stiles didn’t need help with homework or anything. In fact, he was doing quite well in all of his classes. He had just heard that Derek had used to be a literature teacher, and had figured he could get some after school tutoring. Or rather, more Derek time. 

Derek nodded his head. “Yeah, I believe I’m more than ‘good’ at it, seeing I used to teach it.” He stated, proving the theory correct. “Why?” He questioned, tilting his head. “Need some help with something?”

“Uh, yeah.” Stiles smiled innocently, scratching the back of his head to appear a bit embarrassed. “I kinda suck at it..” He shrugged.

The Coach hummed, nodding his head. “How about we meet Wednesday’s and Friday’s after school?” He asked. “When lacrosse practice isn’t going on?” 

Stiles stopped himself from nodding to enthusiastically, giving a soft nod instead. “Yeah that sounds good.” He said, rising from his seat. “I’ll see you Wednesday then.” 

The teen paused. “I should probably get going before my dad freaks and thinks I’m off walking around in the woods.” He snickered softly, waving to the Coach and left.

Derek watched as Stiles left, his eyes never leaving the teens back until he was no longer in sight. He sighed softly, moving to rub his eyes with his palms. Sure, Stiles was obnoxious and annoying at times, but honestly? The teen wasn’t even that bad. He was tolerable when he wanted to act like a civilized human being. 

The Coach caught himself smiling and instantly stopped, replacing the smile with a frown. What the hell was getting into him? 

It was just simple tutoring sessions, nothing he should be happy about. If anything, he should be pissed Stiles was taking away more of his free time… but he wasn’t mad. He felt…

Happy. 

That was a word he never thought he’d be using to describe anything to do with Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya enjoy? If so, leave me a comment, will ya? ^u^


End file.
